through the years
by fear the unknown
Summary: RonHermione. —Various years of Ron and Hermione.


**A/N: I really don't know how this came into my mind. I was listening to an awesome song and it just was like Ron and Hermione were the inspiration. It was crazy! What gets on my nerves was that I cannot publish this until Saturday night, because my mom and dad had to go to Texas for a funeral. My grandma---because I'm staying with her---doesn't have Internet. Upsetting, huh? On the bright side, I do not have to go to school until next Thursday. It's New Years Eve! I'm trying a different writing this story and read and review. If you review (I hope you will) I want you to tell me who your favorite Harry Potter character is. My favorite character is Luna Lovegood because she is awesome and always in her own little world. Plus, she's in Ravenclaw and I took four test and three said I was a good match in Ravenclaw and the fourth one said Hufflepuff. Isn't funny when people say they're rambling but instead of talking, they're writing and 'A/N'? I find it funny because I'm one of those people. This is the longest 'A/N' I've ever done. Wow! Virtual high-five... no? , review. I'm tired of writing long stories and never getting reviews. Have any of the writers felt that? Tell me in a review. I may have messed up some things and made it horrible. You can flame me or anything, really. This story is either long or short. You decide. **

**Title: Through the Years**

**Couple: Ron and Hermione**

**Words: 2040 **

**Summary: A look back into Ron and Hermione's wonderfully awesome relationship. Read and Review.**

**Writer: ILoveFredAndHermione **

* * *

_First Year: _

Ron and Hermione sat together on the common room couch. Harry had Quidditch practice and since it was still early morning, and Wood was most likely to keep them until nightfall, Hermione and Ron decided to stay. Since the troll incident, Ron had taken to apologizing to Hermione whenever they were alone. She heard him sigh and start, "Hermione, I am so sor--"

"Ronald," she said, using his full name to annoy him, "I know you're sorry. You tell me that every time we're alone."

"I know. It's just...you're my friend."

Hermione giggled and smiled. "I'm your friend?" she asked happily.

"Yeah," answered Ron, who was confused. "Not too many people ignore each other after they both save each other's lives. Why is it a surprise that I'm your friend? Me and Harry both are."

"I just never had a friend. People never knew why I read books when I could have been playing with doing girls' hair. Or any of that. Just wasn't that fun to be around, I guess. I mean, I couldn't even get the boy I liked attention."

"What boy?" asked Ron, suddenly finding himself angry. He had no idea why he was in rage. Maybe it was because Hermione was his friend and he wanted to protect her. Like he would with his sister, Ginny. Who was, unfortunately to the boys in the family, starting to like boys.

"It's no one Ron," she answered seriuosly. "I was over him. It was just a crush. I'm only twelve," Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Twelve?"

"I was born in September. I was eleven when I entered Hogwarts and am now twelve. When's your birthday?"

"March. After your's and before Harry's...I think."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Miss Granger," he mocked, laughing with her. "Can you play chess?"

"Sort of," Hermione said, unsure.

"Are you saying that there is something you can't do?" Ron faked fainting.

"Shut up."

"Want me to teach you?"

Hermione looked uncertain for a second but smiled and answered quietly, "Yes. I'd love that."

* * *

_Second Year: _

"Ron?"

Ron jerked up and looked at her, smiling. "Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ron. Why are you here?" Hermione asked. "Why's Ginny on that bed? Where's Harry?"

"Shh. It's fine. Harry's with Dumbleodre. Ginny... Well, do you want to hear the entire story?"

"Yes," she answered, sitting up. "Tell me everything."

"Okay," he sighed. "Remember how you were petrified?"

"Yeah. I remember telling Penelope, the Ravenclaw girl, about having a mirror and then I saw the basilisk."

"McGonagal told us about it and then Harry saw the piece of paper explaining what was doing this. We were snooping around like always and the teachers were telling each other that Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets. We decided to get Lockhart and him, being the idiot he is, was lying the entire time."

Hermione gasped, "No!"

"Yes," Ron answered airily. "Anyway, we went down there and I helped Harry save Ginny. She was possessed by...You-Know-Who."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

"What about Harry?"

"He's with Dumbledore. He said they needed to talk. I don't know what that means. Do you?"

"No."

Ron's smile disappeared for a second but then came back when he said, "I missed you. Well, me and Harry missed you. I thought you died," he said the last part slowly. Ron looked at her, chuckling when she raised an eyebrow.

"Ron you know very well," she corrected, "that the basilisk can only kill you is you look it directly in the eyes. I didn't."

"I know, but still... You were just still; never moving."

"I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Whatever you say. But whether you like it or not, I'll always be the one to protect you," he stated, grabbing her hand in his.

* * *

_Third Year: _

"He looked like he could've kissed you," Harry said, ignoring the hatred in Ron's eyes as he said that. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione and wasn't pleased when Harry told him Wood looked like he would've kissed Hermione if there hadn't been people around.

"Let's go Hermione," Ron said severely, pushing Hermione towards the door leading out of the Hospital Wing. "Harry needs his rest."

"Well, okay. See you later, Harry," she said, waving as she walked out of the doors. Ron followed and caught up to her, saying,

"You don't honestly think Wood would've kissed you? I mean, he's seventeen and your fourteen. 'Cause I remember you telling me you were born in September. That's a three year age difference. Besides, you don't like him...do you?"

"I don't know if he looked lik that. I wasn't looking at him. I just heard him call 'briliant' when I ran away. But three years isn't a big difference. And anyway, I like someone else."

"Who?" Ron demanded.

"I'm not telling you," Hermione said, adding, "But, I'll give you a hint."

"Alright."

"He has older brothers. Red hair, freckles, he's taller than me, he knows me, I know him, and he knows Harry. He isn't on the Quidditch team, just to let you know. Um, he knows you. Well, he's related to you. Any guesses?"

Ron stopped walking and thought for a while. Who has red hair and freckles in his family that isn't on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? "You like PERCY?"

* * *

_Fourth Year: _

"I don't like her, I don't like her," Ron repeated to himself as he lay in bed.

Everyone was asleep in the dormitory and he sat up, looking around and finding, to his hate, the little figure of Krum. He shot of his bed and grabbed the mini statue of Viktor Krum and ripped off his arm, smiling when it fell to the floor.

"See, this is what happens when you mess with my girl," Ron said, suddenly realizing he had said 'my girl.' Hermione wasn't his girl and she would never be his girl. Even if that happened, Ron knew she wouldn't be please if she knew he called her his; like she was his possession.

Ron walked downstairs and saw Hermione there, still in her dress, crying into the arm of the chair by the fireplace. He walked to her, kneeling by her, and took her hand. She looked up, and tried to pull her hand back, but Ron gripped it tighter and whispered, "Hermione, I'm so so---"

Hermione laughed a little and said, "You said the same thing when we were in first year."

Ron smiled and continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you about Krum"---this earned her smile to falter---"and you deserve to hate me. I ruined you night and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Hermione looked at him and whispered, "Yes. I forgive you. How could I not? You're my best friend."

Ron looked down when she said best friend but looked up and said, "Tomorrow, we can forget this fight ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands and Hermione said, "Can you teach me how to place chess again?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Something I can beat you in," Ron answered.

Hermione simply smiled.

* * *

_Fifth Year: _

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled as he ran into her. "Guess what!"

"You made the Quidditch team?" she asked him, eyes glued to the book she was holding.

"Yeah, aren't you happy?"

"Of course, Ron."

"Why aren't---?"

"Why aren't I screaming with joy?"

Ron smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah."

"I don't know. I'm happy though."

"You don't seem it," he muttered.

"Yes, Ronald," she said, using his full name, "I am."

"Prove it," he challenged.

Hermione rolled her eyes, got up, and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Good job," she said before leaving.

* * *

_Sixth Year: _

Ron and Hermione sat in a compartment together on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had fallen asleep and Ron turned to Hermione, like he'd done every time he was about to apologize.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked at her, and said, "You have no idea what I'm going to say."

"You were going to apologize."

"Maybe you did know what I was going to say."

"Yeah."

"Hermione, do you remember how I said that I'd always protect you?"

"Yes."

"I will. Remember that."

"Okay."

Ron hugged her, a smiling coming on to his face when she hugged back.

* * *

_After the War (Ron and Hermione are married): _

"Ron!" Hermione called.

Ron came running down the stairs and hugged her saying, "Hi. How's your day been?"

"Wonderful. I have some great news."

"What is it?" Ron pulled out of the hug.

"I'm...pregnant."

Ron hugged her, spinning her around in circles.

"I'm guessing you're happy?" she asked.

"Extremely," he answered.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Second A/N: I know it was kind of rushed towards the end. I just wanted to finish it. I'm getting my new laptop Tuesday! I'm so happy. Anyway... Read and review.**


End file.
